Ghost In Gotham
by TerribleFrog
Summary: Danny's family died in the Nasty Burger Explosion. For a year, he took refuge in the Ghost Zone. He ask Clockwork to make every human on Earth to forget the existence of Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Now, he's decided he's ready to go back to the human world. Deciding to live in Gotham for at least 3 years. (I have full permission to use this story)
1. Chapter 1: Gotham

**Danny's POV**

I had been working at a local clinic for quite some time. Let me tell you, it was _not_ easy to get a job in this city that wasn't minimum wage or as a henchman when your a teen.

After so many time I got hurt from so many fights, you know I thing or two about medicine. But that was before. I had acquired a healing factor last year. But you also never forget something so facts.

"Why don't you take the rest of day off, Danny? You've been working hard lately. Go get some rest." Dr. Quill, my boss, said to me. I accepted the kind offer from him, even if I don't need much rest.

I walked out of the door, the little bell above ringing, and towards my apartment. Thankfully, Princess Dora sent me off with _a lot of_ starting-a-new-life money.

I reach to my front of the door, only to see a bunch of packages in front of it. I pushed through the packages to unlock the door.

I also had a part-time job as a private repairman. I call it 'Fenton Works', as a tribute to my family. Tucker and my parents taught me how some things work for years. So I, what I'd call myself, a bit of an expert.

I repaired all sorts of stuff: toys, devices, electric instruments, laser pointers—more often than you think— and phones. I was sent all sorts of things to repair, what was wrong with it, then I return it, and then they send me money. And if they didn't give the money, let's just say their would be a 'malfunction' with their device.

But that's not all that changed. I've also been taking a load of online classes and courses. I knew all those years of failed tests and a low GPA wasn't going to get me into any school in Gotham.

I grew a little less depressed when I went to the Ghost Zone. They told me how my family and friends would want to continue my life. The ghosts also remembered their loved ones, but they want them to move on. This was basically why I went on living. Because _they'd_ want me to.

I asked Clockwork why all of my friends and family didn't go to the Ghost Zone. He said that only ghosts with true obsessions can go the Ghost Zone. Like how Ember is obsessed with music, and how Spectra is obsessed with youth. So they went to heaven and now are living peacefully.

I sweep the packages inside and placed them all on my work station in my room. I was about to go through all the packages. But not before my amazing white owl, Spooky, swooped in and on to my shoulder.

Spooky was an awesome gift from Pandora. Something about it being represented as wise or something else. He then started to repeatedly screech in my ear, which was a little less awesome. But hey, he's still a cool pet.

"Spooky," I said in a strict tone, making him jump onto the little bird perch attached the wall. Then I started to go through the mechanisms and technology.

 ***One Hour***

I had already finished all of the packages but one, leaving me enough time to go online for my assignments.

The last thing was a simple toy robot. I read the note on it: _'Use to produce lasers out of eyes and beeping sounds, now doesn't.''_

I open the robot and saw two things wrong: one, a wire was ripped off, and two, it needed new batteries. I fixed the wires in a jiffy and was about to put batteries, when I realized that i could try something else other than any store bought batteries.

I take a key and unlock the top drawer on my desk to reveal a few battery shaped objects with red liquid, tinted with green, inside it, covered by unforced glass. _My blood._ It was in the battery. I learned from my parents that ectoplasm is a great conductor of energy. A _too_ little great. If not used properly, the unstable ectoplasm will make it explode, which is exactly what happened to most of their inventions. So I thought, _'Hey, maybe adding my own ecto-infused blood will stabilize it!'_

I carefully place the battery in and turned on the toy. There was some buttons on it, so I touched the button on its head. To my surprise, lasers came out of its eyes. But not like regular toy lasers, _green beams_ came out of it. It cut a hole on to my bed and I quickly turn the robot off. Not only did I fix the ectoplasm problem, but I made a regular _toy_ become a weapon!

I quickly removed the batteries and secure them in my desk. I then get a pair of regular batteries and place them inside the robot. I leave it on my desk, planning on sending all the things back tomorrow. But not without a 'corruption' chip, which would activate if they didn't give me my money in two weeks time. But to put it in simple terms, I send a signal to the chip and it would make the device go _kaboom!_

I pull out my computer and let out a groan, this was going to take all night!

 **—**  
 **So, how was it? I don't exactly know if it's good or not...**

 **Also, Danny has been in Gotham for about a week.**

 **Bat Fact  
**

 _Batman's parents' names are Martha and Thomas Wayne._

 **I will be writing a 'Bat Fact' about batman every chapter, so keep reading~! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Ghosty

**Danny's POV**

I find myself on top of my laptop with the sun blazing from the window. _'Morning already?'_ I asked myself. I may not need _much_ sleep. But I still need sleep from time to time. It was actually lucky that I got this much sleep without a nightmare.

I walk to the bathroom and start to freshen up.

 ***Thirty Minutes***

I walked out with new clothes and a clean body. I was wearing a black shirt with striped long-sleeves and some normal blue jeans. I sat myself on the couch and opened the TV.

"... And Ghosty trikes again. Leaving yet another act of vandalism on the bell of this very clock tower. Now to Grant for more information..." The news lady said before I switched it to some cartoon.

I have to admit though. _I_ did the crime. After staying at the ghost zone for a while, a learned to slightly embrace a ghost true nature—malevolence. I don't do anything to drastic, just small little acts. Like vandalism.

It was just a drawing of a ghost, a little crime. I don't see how it's worthy of the news. Or even how in a city of crime, they'd notice specifically mine! But seriously, Ghosty?! They couldn't have thought of anything else?

My stomach grumbled, telling me to get off my butt and get some breakfast. Luckily, it's a Sunday. So I don't have to Dr. Quill's clinic for work today.

I closed the TV and began my, quite sluggish, trek to the café near my apartment.

 ***Twelve Minutes & 43 Seconds Later***

I spot the 'Café Kestrel' AKA, my destination. The whole Café is centered around the small bird called the kestrel.

The small bell rang as I entered the place. I was greeted by the cashier.

"Hey, Danny! Nice to see you again," he said. We had met a few weeks ago, when I first came here. We had so many common interests. Like comic books, video games, burgers, and some other things. I didn't tell him any _personal_ things or matters. But I did think of us as friends.

"Hello, Aster. Nice to see again." I greeted back, smiling. I would usually fake a smile in front of normal people. Mainly because of how ignorant they are. How they can turn on the most loyal people in just a second. But Aster, he was different. I actually felt I could _trust_ him.

"Would ya like a Nutella crepe? They're to _die_ for." Aster suggested. I let a little inwardly laugh at the indirect pun.

"I'd like that. I'd also like a lemonade on the side." I replied.

Aster then told someone to make it and came back to his station. "It's my break right now. So why don't I sit with you?" I agreed, not wanting to be rude to a possible friend.

We then sat together. A few seconds of silence past. "So... I have a dog. It's name is Vito. It think it means life."

 _'The exact opposite of me'_ I thought. Then I asked, "Why are telling me this?"

"Ya know. Talking about yourself might get the other person to talk about themselves too." It was a little surprising to hear this from him. Before, I only thought of him as a jokey kind of person.

"When did you get so smart?"

"When I was born, duh." He said, as it was the most obvious thing.

 ***A Little While Later***

I heard my name being called so I went to get my food.

"So with what I'm getting at: ya got an owl, ya fix machinery, ya use to want to be a astronaut, and ya live on your own." Aster concluded in our talk as I walk back to our table. I know I shouldn't give a stranger too much information, but I feel like I could trust him.

"Basically." I said as I sat down. A little kestrel was painted on my plate. I ate a piece of the crepe. I have to say, it _is_ to die for. It was delicious! I still don't know how this place isn't on the 'Five Top Restaurants in Gotham'. It was amazing!

He must of spotted my reaction 'cause he said, "I knew ya enjoy it!" with a cheeky smile. He has this, kind of a, friendly vibe surrounding him.

A spent the last few minutes eating while Aster blabbered away. Afterwards, I said goodbye to him and went back to my apartment

 **—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**

 **Really, give me your honest opinion; is it good or bad?**

 **I'm seriously questioning myself.**

 **Bat Fact**

 _The movie that Batman watched on the night of his parents' death is titled "The Mark of Zorro"._


	3. Chapter 3: One Night

**Guy's, just read this on Wattpad. It under the name Ghost in Gotham.**

 **Danny's POV**

I go back to my apartment and start to repackage all the things I fixed the other night.

After I was done with them, I went to feed Spooky. Can't let the guy starve, now can we? I actually don't know Spooky's gender is. I'm planning to search online on how to tell the difference. But, for now, I'm too lazy to do so.

I go to the kitchen and a cabinet to reveal a cage. A mouse cage. I take a single mouse and threw it up into the air. Almost immediately, Spooky comes flying in, catching the rodent by its beak. I can never get used to how fast Spooky is. I let out a chuckle at Spooky's antics.

"Now, now, Spooks, don't get greedy. There's only so many mice as we can manage." I told him, not knowing if Spooky can actually understand me. But I assume he can.

I decide to take a small nap since I didn't get much sleep.

 ***Danny's Nightmare***

I was in my human form and Sam was in front of me. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were stained with blood. "You did this to me," she said, her voice scratchy and dry. 'No, no, no. I-I didn't mean t-to!'

"What a coward you were. You should have died in that portal!" Sam screeched me. She called me a coward and a freak continuously. Her voice seemed to come in every direction.

I swatted my hand towards her direction, making her fall down. I look at her. She was bleeding profusely. 'I-I couldn't-t have d-done tha-at...'

"Yes, you did..." Sam said hoarsely, before stopping all movement.

I run away from her corpse and into a forest, trying to clear my thoughts. ' Sh-she w-wouldn't ha-ave said t-that t-t-to me. I'M NOT A COWARD!'

"Then why didn't save us? You're **nothing** but a coward!" I look to my right and see my family. I saw my Mom, Dad, and Jazz. Mom's suit was torn and had cuts all over her body. Dad's arms were cut off and his jaw was hanging loosely. Jazz was the worst of all. Her skin was deathly pale, her hair was all over the place, her head was bleeding, and her legs were broken and mangled; making her crawl by her hands.

"You were never our son! Your just a ghost! A ghost can never be our son!" Dad said, his jaw swaying back and forth as he did. I run deeper into the forest, trying to stop their voices. But nothing worked, I still heard them as clear as day.

"Why did you have to live instead of us! Why couldn't you just died, you scum!" They all said in unison. 'I WOULD WANT TO DIE TO SAVE YOU!'

"Then DIE!" they said. My parents took out there ecto-weapons and shot at me.

"Stop moving, you Ecto-manifestation! You're already dead, so this won't matter!" My parents told me, continuing to shoot at me. 'I'M NOT DEAD!'

I evade every attack until I accidentally hit a thorn bush on my side, making me fall down in pain. I look up and see to see Mom with a gun in her hand and all of the others behind her.

"Your dead, ghost menace." She said, taking a final shot at me. 'I-I-I'm D-dead.'

I stagger to my closet and take out a cloak.

I transform into my ghost form and wear it over my HAZMAT suit. I couldn't just remove the suit. I half-died in it. Meaning it was technically a part of me.

My eyes weren't as bright green as they use to be. They're duller. People say eyes are the window to the soul, in my case, my obsession. Once my eyes turn gray, that's when I truly know my obsession is broken. After that, I might as well just fade out of existence.

I also take a few paint cans out. As I said, malevolence is a great coping mechanism. I intangible myself out of my apartment so no one would know that I was 'Ghosty'. I still think he that's one of the worst nicknames the media gave to me. Inviso-Bill being on top of the list.

I was going to do something big this night. I was going to paint my little ghost graffiti on the Gotham Lighthouse.

 ***Sometime After***

I cackle as the lighthouse showed my graffiti in the sky. It was like the Bat's, but it was a ghost.

I still can't believe that I got away with that so easily. It was like the city wanted me to paint a ghost on the Lighthouse.

I was walking, invisibly, back to my apartment, when I saw a perfectly clean white wall. I just couldn't pass the opportunity. I turned visible, putting my hoodie up, and started to spray at the wall.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" I heard someone say. I turn to the direction of the voice and see two officers. Crap. I started to make a run for it.

"Get back here!" the girl officer yelled. I tried to take a shortcut by heading into an ally way, but it was a dead end. I started to get nervous, but then I realized something. I have ghost powers! I mentally face-palm at my own stupidity. I turn Invisible.

"We got you now, Ghosty! the guy officer said as they went into the alley. Oh no, It's one thing to call me a criminal, but it's an entirely a different thing to call me that.

"What? Where'd he go?" One of them questions.

I decided to give them a bit of a fright. I start to flicker the lights in the alley, something I picked up from Technus. The officers were alarmed at it. I then let out a cackle, making it seem like it was coming from every direction.

"Who's there? Show your self!" The girl shouts.

"And why do you think I'd answer to you?" I said in a chilling voice, echoing slightly. The officers start to show fear. Hah! If this is what they think is scary, then they should see when I'm really trying.

"I'm warning you! I'm not afraid to shoot this gun!" he said. I appear in front of them, no longer invisible. I whisper, but loud enough for them to hear me, "Then shoot." The guy shot his gun but it went right through me, thanks to intangibility.

They both take slow steps back, lowering their guns. "W-w-what a-are you-u?" the girl said, her voice quivering.

I suddenly appear right before them, right in front of their faces. I said, "I'm a phantom."

The girl took some large steps back and slipped on a soda can, knocking herself out on the cement. Okay, I admit, I was pretty worried for the girl. All I wanted to do is scare them enough so that they would take therapy, but I wouldn't want them to get physically hurt.

The man went down to kneel in front of the unconscious woman. "Wake up, Sam. Aren't we supposed to be both heroes?" He said. I heard his voice quiver in sadness as if he was going to cry. But what got most to me was her name. Sam. And just like that, I remembered my nightmares, my memories, my love.

I quickly disappear in a flurry of black smoke, and into my apartment. I start to take deep breaths, trying to forget her corpse. I was trying to forget how I saw her in the rubble after I saw the explosion in front of my very own eyes.

I got to the pantry, get some cookies, turn on the TV, and sit on the couch, wanting to drown myself in meaningless cartoons. This always seems to calm me down a bit. It's like a plan B if malevolence doesn't fully work.

A few hours past and I was starting to feel sleepy. Just like that, I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Intruder

**Hey! I felt bad. Someone reviewed that they hoped this story would continue and it made me feel really bad for not continuing this, so here I am with another chapter after a year. Is really short tho.**

 **So you can thank freefall_gypsy for this chapter!**

 **Danny's POV**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and- Nah! The sky was gloomy, the streets were noisy, and I woke up from my (for once) peaceful sleep (which rarely ever comes) by my neighbors' unnecessary yelling. Yup, that's more like it But hey, I ain't complaining. It's Gotham after all.

I let out a giant yawn. I may be half-ghost, but I'm still half-human. And even if I don't need much sleep, I still need some of it.

I wake up laying my head on the couch. Ii promptly got up and headed to my workbench. I had found some new capabilities of the Phantom Fluid sometimes ago. like how when liquid sulfuric acid touches it, it makes a chemical reaction and explodes (learned that the hard way). But both liquids completely evaporate. But it only reacts when it comes in direct contact, so I don't explode if I touch it. But also, it only reacts when the acid overcomes it. For example, when an equal amount of sulfuric acid and my blood meet, there is no reaction. When there is a smaller amount of sulfuric acid comes in contact with a larger some of my blood, my blood will completely get rid of it, like bad bacteria in a body. But if there's more sulfuric acid then my blood, that's when it explodes.

Another thing also, it immediately kills plants when it comes in contact with them. So note to self, never dump some Phantom Fluid into soil, or a large amount of sulfuric acid.

One more thing, Phantom Fluid completely rejects ash. And no, I'm not talking about Ash Ketchum. I'm talking about the powdery black thing left over from something burning. And when I say reject, I mean reject. It moves away from it, it is completely repelled by it. Imagine a river of Phantom Fluid, let's say I through a hand full of ash into the river. Before it even touches the Fluid, the Fluid moves and goes around it, not even touching it. So basically there little gaps in the river because the Fluid does not want to touch it. Somehow, this only works with my blood, not regular ectoplasm.

It was another work day, but work only started at 1:45 PM. And it's only... 9:56 AM. Yah, I can tell time without a watch. Clocky's told me to always make my internal clock the same with an actual clock. But, of course, I'm a bit off sometimes. I checked the actual time on my phone. 9:45 AM. Not too off.

I planned to take a small troll around the city of Gotham before I go to work. You know, to get used to my surroundings. I'm still kinda new. But before any of this, I got to take a cold shower.

 ***A few Minutes Later***

I was finally ready. I was wearing black jeans, gray boots, a shirt that said 'I put the "Dying" in "Studying" '. And to top it all of, a galaxy beanie. Before I go and get out, I take a piece of sage, which I grow near the window, and stuff it in my pocket. I heard in the magic community (I mostly know of it because of the Old Clock is part of it) that sage can be used as some kind of magic protection charm. It can be overpowered at some times though. The whole reason I was bringing it was, well, because I was exploring Gotham. Gotham is a pretty dangerous city on its own because, you know, there is a bunch of lunatics running around, you just never know if one of those lunatics just so happen to be a magical lunatic.

I head out the door, thankful that a large number of packages wasn't blocking it, and quickly locked it afterward.

I went and walked aimlessly without any sense of where I was going. I just know I was heading straight. And that if I was lost, I'd use the GPS have on my phone, which I brought.

I mainly just walked. But I felt as if something was watching me. It's probably Tick-Tock watching over me. But, in some way, this felt different...

I ignored it and just wandered around. My mind started to drift off with the thoughts f the Ghost Zone.

I wondered how Ember was, she was my bestest friend in the Ghost Zone. We would have jam sessions together. She also got me to learn piano, guitar, and drums. I missed my afternoon tea with Princess, I guess queen now, Dorathea. She'd talk about how her queendom I missed the knight training from Fright Knight. Ever since he found out Queen Dora, Dorathea, knighted me, which she did, he took it upon himself to get me to be and act like a proper knight. You know, with all those sword stances and good reflexes. I hate to say it, but he helped me improve a lot.

I don't know what, but I heard something running towards me. Not only that, this person was shouting my name. I didn't know who it was, so I got defensive.

As soon as the person got close enough, I sidestepped and tripped him/ or her. Before they fell completely, I grabbed hold of the back of their shirt and pulled them up to see their face. To my surprise it was Aster.

"Aster! What were you doing?" I questioned. It wasn't normal for another human being to run at someone. Then again, this Aster we're talking about. I quickly let him go, though he stumbled a bit when I did.

"Hey, Danny! Nice reflexes, man. I saw you, and I just had to show you this!" He exclaimed cheerfully. He pushed a price of paper into my hand.

 **"Paper Street Costume Party!"**

2021 W. Paper Street

Come to the Paper Street Costume Party! The best costume will receive $100 and a $50 gift card to Phil's Costume Emporium! Only $5 for an entree. No costume, no entree!

On the full moon in July!

"We have to go!" Aster excitedly said after I finished reading the paper.

"Nope! Sorry, I don't do parties. Their loud, obnoxious, and quite irritating." I told him. I may have liked parties back then, but in the Ghost Zone, if you ignore the annoying ghosts, it's quite peaceful. Afternoon tea with Dora, doesn't that sound so peaceful? Not to mention when Ember taught how to play the piano. If you look past her rock star personality, you'll see the girl who just wanted to rock the music world. But just imagine listening to Frederic Choppin's Etude Op. 10 no. 4, it's just so calming.

"Come on, Danny! I know you're busy with your jobs, taking care of your owl, and trying to get free from your parents hold, but please! Do it for me!" Aster pleaded. Um, I kinda told him that my parents were super strict so I left but they keep trying to get a hold of me. It was a pretty good lie if I say so myself.

I thought about it. It was currently July, the full moon was about in a week or so. $100 isn't much if your friends with a queen. But no normal person wouldn't try to take up the offer. But some people may not be in the mood for such things. hmmm. I'll just put it up for consideration.

"Fine. I'll think about it. But don't be disappointed if I don't come." I said. His eyes seemed to gleam as he nodded his head for a yes. He quickly ran off and I just sighed. How was I friends with him in the first place?

I continued to walk. But I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched...

 **Now, who would be following young Daniel?**

 **Robin's POV (Sorry if it's bad, I don't exactly know how to pull off the 'Robin' bit)**

I watched Daniel as he walked out of his apartment. I did my fair share of research. He works at a small-time clinic, he takes online classes, lives alone, he prefers to known as Danny, the database showed he was homeschooling for the majority of his life, and he has a tiny business of fixing up little mechanical things. It really could just be that the radio-active energy was by accident. Maybe trying to fix up something that already had nuclear waste in it.

As he left, I went through the window, which was thankfully on the first floor and was unlocked. I go in and have a small looksy. I went through the kitchen window. I saw that there was one bathroom, one kitchen, a bedroom, and a living room. By Gotham standards, this was a pretty good apartment. But getting a good apartment without needing a roommate in Gotham was definitely strange.

I first put in a listening device in every room, all hidden and bat-shaped (courtesy of the Bat). They were connected to a computer back at the Manor.

I look at the wall and see a young photo of Daniel with some goth looking girl. It looked old. I dismissed the photo, thinking it was nothing more than a lover of some sorts.

I head to his room to put a listening device in since I didn't go there yet. There were books scattered on the floor and posters of NASA and space on the wall. 'He must like space or something.' I see the books were about astrophysics, the basics of mechanics, medical stuff, and some were old photo albums. I didn't really care about them, I just needed to know where that energy was coming from. I was careful not to step on any of them or leave any evidence that I was in the room.

I put the bat-shaped device hidden behind a poster. It was time to begin the investigation.

I pull out a radioactive energy tracer, from my belt. 'AHA!' It all seemed to come from a work desk in the corner of the room. There was a buncha gadgets on top of it. Along with screws and other things. I head towards it. There was a locked cabinet. I quickly pick it, which was pretty easy, but that only lead to me discovering a small safe. Took a few minutes, but I as cracked it open. But, to my dismay, I found a small wooden box in it. It had a padlock on it. 'This guy seriously knows how to annoy thieves' I groan in my head.

As I was about to pick on this one, like I did the last two ones, I heard a screech. I look behind me, only to discover an owl's talons coming at my face. My eyes widen as I move away in time before it got to me. There was nothing in his files about owning an owl!

The owl jerked his head to my direction. It quickly took flight. I run back to the window, but not without it scratching my wrist. I jumped out of the window and quickly closed it. I breathed heavily. Questions swarmed my mind. Why does Daniel have an owl? Why wasn't I notified?

I know that I've battled endless amounts of villains of thugs before. But I was trying to be inconspicuous, and that owl just had caught me off guard. I really thought that Daniel didn't have any pets.

I head out of the bushes before anyone could spot me. I had a small feeling I forgot something, but I didn't know what...

 **Danny's POV**

I took a little time to remember my surroundings. I saw this spectacular greenhouse in Gotham Park, I made a mental note to visit it sometime later.

I was currently eating some ice-cream on a park bench. I ate it pretty quickly 'cause of my ice core. No brain freeze or anything.

I basically explored the majority of the north side of Gotham. But never the South. The South was where most of the crime happened. I wanted to stay clear of that area when I'm in my 'regular attire', but it's okay during the night. Well, because of my... night-time avocation...

After I finished, I started my trek back home. To put simply, I just walked while looking at some store windows.

"-Ghosty, now known as 'Phantom', has recently made his appearance just a small time ago. A seaman he turned on the Lighthouse's light, only to find the outline of 'Phantom's' ghost symbol. He said that it was too dark to notice that it was painted on in the first place-" a news lady spoke from the TV. I was looking at one of the TV store's TVs through the window. 'Looks like they finally notice! The news can be so late at times!'

I sigh, the stupidity of normal humans was so enormous. I know that I'm still part human. But I was mentored by an all-knowing ghost of time since I was 15. That makes me significantly better and smarter than most humans. I'm not bragging or anything, but, to be truthful, ghosts are usually known to be braggarts.

I ignore the GCN (Gotham City News) and continue walking.

After a few seconds, I felt something wet on my head. I look up and saw rain clouds over my head. And no, it's not like those cartoons when a tiny storm cloud is on top of the character's head. Literal rain clouds were in the sky, not on top of my head. A continue walking, thinking it was nothing more than a light drizzle. I was wrong. Oh so wrong.

It started pouring. So hard. By the time I made it into a building, I was soaking wet. I look around. When I saw the coast was clear, I used my intangibility and all the water slip out and into the floor. I was now clean and dry. I, no longer intangible, look around the building I was in. It looked like I was in some old restaurant.

I looked at the sign at the door. _'Closed each Tuesday'._ It was Tuesday today. This restaurant was seriously unprotected. For the world between, anyone could simply walk in and mug the place!

Clocky must be still watching me, I could still feel the feeling of being watched. But something took me by surprise. A puff of cold breath escaped my breath. Not because of the coldness of the rain. Something far more... _ghostly_ _._

I jerk my head up. _'Who would be here?'_ I ask myself. Before I can do anything. A _blue_ hand covered my mouth. Another arm held my body. I tried to see who was my kidnapper, but their hold on my hand was too strong.

I was pushed into a, what I suppose was, broom closet. I was thrown to the messy, stained floor. I look up, I gasp at who I saw. It was...

 **Bat Fact**

Originally, Batman wanted to be known as 'The Bat', but the name 'Batman' stuck.


End file.
